


jealous

by chasingblue57



Category: Code Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingblue57/pseuds/chasingblue57
Summary: “Oh I’m sorry did that hurt?" Mario gets jealous. Noa notices. (A short extended scene set during The Devil's Workshop).





	

“Oh I’m sorry did that hurt,” pulls Noa’s focus back from Russell to Mario immediately, gaze narrowing as she takes catches his dismissive gaze. There’s something there that gets her figurative hackles raised, the light tone of a moment ago dropping away as she digs in her metaphorical diagnostician heels when he rejects her concerns.

Mouth settled into a firm line, she insists. “He has pain in his malleolar zone and he can’t bear weight.”

Mario doesn’t relent and neither does she. This, she thinks briefly as they stare at each other, stuck in their impasse, is their problem. They’re both stubborn, forceful people who are good at what they do and hate to be wrong. Most days, when they’re working together on a problem, it makes them a force to be reckoned with but somedays, like today, it makes them a disaster. Two immovable objects who aren’t willing to sacrifice their pride to yield.

At least that’s what she thinks until Mario pulls off his gloves with a snap, his dark eyes blazing with something fierce that she doesn’t quite recognize until the words tumble, a little callously, off his tongue. “Alright, fine. If you want him, he’s all yours.”

Everything tumbles into place as she watches him retreat, shoulders squared stiff and without a single glance back: he’s jealous.

Some dumb jock tries to flirt his way through a chemistry test and Mario Savetti is jealous because she smiled and interacted with her patient and did her damn job.

Noa resists the urge to roll her eyes or heave a sigh as she turns back to her patient, smiling reflexively now, without any of the admittedly fond amusement of a minute ago, thoughts distracted by scene that’s just played out. Stubborn idiot.


End file.
